Confesión alternativa
by Saisho-Orenji
Summary: [Viñeta][Shōnen-ai] "Que a alguien le ponga la gente de su mismo sexo es algo claramente enfermo, dobe, no quieras negármelo —le espetó a la cara, afilando la oscura mirada". Una posible confesión de Naruto a Sasuke.


No. de palabras: 882 (viñeta)

Kishimoto Masashi©

* * *

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Cuando le había confesado eso, en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por última vez, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en el patio interior del hogar Uchiha, a distancia considerable, en plena madrugada, sin haber dormido bien por días, porque habían estado en misiones diferentes, uno sin el otro.

Había sido una larga tortura vivir el silencio durante el cual no vio el pálido rostro de su amigo y el suyo se lo coloreaba la vergüenza de rojo intenso, mientras sentía el cuerpo cubrírsele de sudor frío, como si fuera su desbocado corazón el que lo bombeara por sus poros.

—¿A qué viene eso?

No le había insultado junto con su pregunta, seña de lo delicado de la situación.

—Ya casi no nos vemos tan seguido… —carraspeó al sentir que se le iba la voz—. Yo… siempre he sentido que nuestra amistad es lo más importante para mí, pero ahora con estas obligaciones, quizá luego hasta tengamos más, nos haremos más viejos, por lo tanto más ocupados, n-no me malinterpretes, no es qu-

—Naruto —le cortó. Aunque en el momento le descolocó, por la pena aún reflejada en su rostro, ahora, al darse cuenta de que hablaba sin rumbo, le agradece que le hiciera callar—. Si esa es la razón entonces no sé qué quieres que te diga.

El rubio tragó saliva, entendiendo. Si no tenían tiempo para ellos, entonces, ¿por qué declararse?

—Sasuke… —le llamó, queriendo que le viera. Funcionó, y los ónices del mayor salieron de su escondite. Su rostro estaba condenadamente inmutable. Para el juicio de Naruto, la blanca piel algo sucia y raspada, resultado de la misión, no atenuaba su jodida perfección. —Es que… —vacila un instante—. Me gustaría saber si crees que estoy mal 'ttebayo.

La expresión de Uchiha aparenta estar tallada en mármol mientras parece pensar.

—Hablas de si está mal que te gusten los hombres.

Uzumaki frunce las cejas y cierra los ojos por un segundo con pesar, pero asiente.

—Obviamente está mal —contestó al fin, encogiéndose de hombros, apuntando el rostro al césped de nuevo—. Bastante.

Para hacer parecer lo que realmente transcurrió de tiempo en ese momento, resumiremos en una frase cómo se sintió Naruto al quedarse sin respiro: se le rompió el corazón.

Hizo sus manos puños, bruscamente se puso de pie y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara al otro, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el césped.

—¡Y tú has de estar muy bien sin tener ni un puto sentimiento, eh, bastardo de mierda! —le gritó, sintiendo unas estúpidas lágrimas agolpándosele en los ojos, pero no las dejó caer. Que fuera homosexual, no le hacía un llorica.

El moreno se incorporó hasta sentarse, sobándose el área del rostro afectada, ligeramente enrojecida.

—¿Vas a dejarme terminar de hablar una vez en tu vida, impulsivo imbécil? —Alzó el tono, queriendo sonar intimidante. Pero cuando le mira de nuevo, nota que la respiración del rubio sigue entrecortada y su semblante escéptico y herido. Se puso de pie, siempre odiando enfrentar las cosas desde abajo—. Que a alguien le ponga la gente de su mismo sexo es algo claramente enfermo, dobe, no quieras negármelo —le espetó a la cara, afilando la oscura mirada. —Querías que te dijera lo que creía. Bien, eso es lo que creo.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, giró hacia la casa y comenzó su camino hacia la salida. El bruno le alcanzó en el pasillo, tomó uno de sus brazos y le giró hacia él, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ahora vas a oír lo que _siento_ y si te da la gana hacerte una opinión.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se burló con una sonrisa falsa y amarga, soltándose del agarre con una sacudida. —Pues opino que puedes irte directito a la mierda, cabrón.

El que ya estaba en la mierda era él. La forma en que los ojos oscuros le miraban le estaba matando. Sólo quería largarse de ahí. Dolía seguir en presencia de él, más que nunca. Siempre se había sentido su igual, pero con su sentir expuesto y recién aplastado, comenzó a sentirse como la peor subordinación.

—Me pone una sola persona de todas las que he visto en toda mi jodida vida: tú —soltó, con una voz fuerte e inesperadamente firme, aún para él mismo. —Si eso me califica como homosexual, me importa un carajo; aunque no me gusten los hombres, sino que sólo tú. A diferencia de ti, no quiero saber si estoy bien o mal, únicame-

Entonces Naruto salvó la distancia entre ellos y, bruscamente, le besó, enredando los dedos en los rebeldes cabellos negros. Aunque fue el primer beso entre ellos que no fue accidental, lamentablemente, el rubio no lo recuerda con el detalle que le gustaría. Su consciencia estaba nublada desde el principio, luego derretida y terminó desapareciendo.

A partir de entonces practicaron el sexo como animales en celo, turnándose los papeles —o mejor dicho, peleando por el que les apeteciera en el momento— hasta que el tener relaciones se convirtió en hacer el amor. La falta de tiempo no había sido un problema del todo. Normalmente se les asignaban misiones juntos y, aunque se suponía que las noches durante ellas debían descansar, terminaron desarrollando un aguante desmesurado.


End file.
